


Diapers Are Comfy

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bedwetting, Diapers, Germany, Hetalia, Italy, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has a little accident, and Italy tells him his secret. Italy wears diapers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapers Are Comfy

Germany sighed and finished his tea. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Germany heard a light knocking and sniffling at his door. Germany rolled over and grouchily told the guest to enter. The door creaked open and Germany saw Italy crying and blowing his nose into a tissue.

“What’s wrong with you?” Germany asked gruffly.

“I-I just am so so sorry! I’ll never be as cool and strong as you. No matter what I do, I’m just a wimpy little nation everyone bullies.” Italy’s body was wracked with sobs and he was shaking.

Germany awkwardly patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. “Its fine Italy, I don’t care as long as you do your best.”

Germany fell backward as Italy wrapped him up in a big bear hug and they fell onto Germany’s bed. The bigger nation quickly shoved Italy off him and tried to act casual.

“Can I pretty please with pasta on top, sleep here with you?” Italy’s brown eyes glowed in the soft moonlight and Germany found himself nodding against his will. Ten minutes later Italy was snuggling the larger country’s arm and snoring quietly. _Damn,_ Germany thought, _I need a piss. Oh well, I should be able to hold it until morning. I really don’t want to wake Italy up._

Germany woke up that morning with a foul smell in his nose. _God, what is tha- oh fuck!_ The big strong country reached down to his boxers to find them soaking wet. _How could this happen to me, oh shit what is Italy gonna think?! Oh wait, that’s it! I’ll just blame it on him!_

“God damn it, Italy get up and look at what you did!”

Italy slowly opened his eyes in confusion. What had he done now? However, he was very surprised when he realized that the bed was all wet.

“Germany, its ok. I’ll help you get cleaned up. Everyone has accidents,” Italy said sweetly after a big yawn.

Suddenly Germany felt like he might cry. Italy hadn’t cared that he wet the bed like a little baby. “No, you idiot, _you_ wet the bed!”

Italy laughed lightly and said, “That’s impossible! See!” Italy pulled his pink pajama pants down and showed Germany a fluffy white diaper. Germany found himself reaching out to touch it. The soft material felt slightly warm and damp.

“D-did you w-wet yourself last night too?” Germany asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get it all over the bed, you should try wearing one. They’re very comfy.”

“NO WAY! THAT’S DISGUSTING!” Germany screamed.

“Ok whatever, I’m going to make some pasta,” Italy said cheerfully.

Germany almost reminded him not to make a mess, but that would make him a hypocrite since he was sitting in a pile of his own cold pee. Later that day while Italy was off causing trouble, Germany went into his friend’s bedroom. He searched everywhere for the diapers, just out of curiosity of course, and he finally found them under the bed. He picked the one with little pink hearts and stars on it. _This is ridiculous! How could Italy say they were comfortable… I wonder how they do feel… just trying one on couldn’t hurt, right?_

Germany had just fastened the last strap when Italy walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write chapter 2?


End file.
